Reckless To Be Good
by aequabis
Summary: Bukan maunya menjadi seperti ini, bukan pula salahnya ketika aliran darah itu berhenti bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Salahkan 'dia' yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Monster berdosa tak kasat mata yang menebar benih di dalamnya lah yang membuatnya tak berhati, selalu haus akan darah manusia seperti seorang bayi kelaparan yang dibuang orang tua. Wonkyu/Family


Title: Reckless to be Good

Warning: Weird content, vampire thingy, typo(s)

.

.

Bukan maunya menjadi seperti ini, bukan pula salahnya ketika aliran darah itu berhenti bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Salahkan 'dia' yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Monster berdosa tak kasat mata yang menebar benih di dalamnya lah yang membuatnya tak berhati, selalu haus akan darah manusia seperti seorang bayi kelaparan yang dibuang orang tua.

.

.

Menghirup udara segar di malam hari dimana sinar bulan mati begitu lembut menghiasi bumi. Bau ini, bau manusia-manusia tertidur. Inilah yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai udara segar ketika seluruh organ tubuhnya yang sudah tak berfungsi, mendadak bergejolak hebat menagih janji. Langkah kakinya bergema di lorong jalan setapak yang gelap gulita. Batuan hitam yang membentuk dinding di sepanjang lorong menyembunyikannya dari cahaya bulan. Kyuhyun sampai pada ujung lorong ketika bau anyir yang khas menusuk penciumannya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti "Siwon,"  
"Tsk... Masih sama ternyata. Kau tahu Kyu, nafsumu membuatku jijik." seseorang, atau mungkin sesuatu berdiri di atas atap sebuah rumah kecil diujung jalan. Sosok dengan aura menekan tersebut berjalan di ujung atap, menapaki kusen yang sama sekali tak terbebani oleh bobot tubuhnya dan nyatanya sosok tersebut melayang rendah.  
"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun memaki.  
"Ahh lihat! Bajumu itu indah, terakhir kuingat warnanya biru langit dan benar-benar pas di tubuhmu. Tapi tidak ketika kau menodainya dengan darah manusia tak berdosa," kalimat terakhirnya terdengar dingin dan mengancam. Siwon berhenti melayang dan berdiri di tepi cerobong asap yang terbuat dari batu bata. Menatap Kyuhyun seolah ia hanyalah anak kucing dekil yang hilang di desa. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap keatas tepat dimana Siwon berdiri, menghujam mata vampir tampan yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tenang "Kau yang membuatku begini, brengsek." Bibir Kyuhyun mendesis pelan yang pasti tak dapat didengar manusia biasa yang sesungguhnya begitu tuli, namun tidak bagi Siwon. Vampir tersebut melompat kebawah tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, jubah hitamnya yang panjang menyapu rambut ikal brunette milik Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tahu Kyuhyun, sangat tahu. Aku merubahmu bukan untuk menjadikanmu monster," Siwon menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Ada ketulusan dimatanya.  
"Karena kau memang monster Siwon," seringai terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun yang manis, dulu sebelum wajah itu dihiasi taring dan darah. Siwon mempertipis jaraknya dengan vampir baru tersebut, meraih dagunya dan menatapnya lembut.  
"Aku tahu, tapi berhentilah menghisap darah manusia, Kyu mereka tak bersalah,"  
"Wow setelah kau bilang jijik, sekarang memohon padaku? Dimana harga diri seorang Choi Siwon huh?"  
"Aku tidak memohon, itu hak mu untuk memilih. Hanya saja perbuatanmu menodai dirimu yang sebenarnya,"  
"Aku kehilangan diriku sendiri ketika kau menanam benih jahanam itu dalam darahku Siwon. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon di dagunya.  
Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir Siwon, "Kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu,"  
"Ha, Kyuhyun yang seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon, menarik tengkuk lehernya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibir Siwon yang masih terbelalak kaget. Tidak, tidak, bukan ini maksudnya. Sial!

.

Siwon mendorong kasar bahu Kyuhyun,menatapnya seolah dengan itu ia dapat membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga  
"Tolol, kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu?!"  
Kyuhyun berdecak bosan, "Kau ingin aku yang dulu kan?"  
"Kyuhyunnie..."  
"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"  
Keduanya menahan emosi yang kapan saja akan meluap dan berubah menjadi bencana. Hell, jangan lupa mereka berdua bukan manusia.  
"Kau adikku Kyuhyun, jangan begini. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan kita seperti ini,"  
Kyuhyun mendesis tajam "mereka bukan orang tuaku! Dan kau, dimana urat malumu Choi Siwon? Masih mengaku menjadi kakak ku setelah merubah dan menghancurkan hidupku? Hahaha telan air liurmu." suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan perih yang menggores hatinya. Semilir angin malam membelai kulit pucat kedua pria tersebut, menghempaskan sejuta kata yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh mulut yang tergunggu.  
"Tapi mereka yang merawatmu," Siwon meringis kecil mendengar suara lolongan anjing dari balik bukit seberang sungai.  
"Persetan Siwon! Kalian membohongiku,"  
"Demi kebaikanmu Kyu,"  
"Pembual! Selama ini aku tinggal di keluarga baik-baik dan terhormat, yang ternyata..." Seringainya memperlihatkan taring tajam yang dengan mudah menusuk kulit "peminum darah."  
Siwon mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyuhyun, selama 20 tahun dibohongi dan ketika kenyatan telah terbongkar, tubuhnya telah berubah total dimana seluruh organ dalamnya mati dengan panca indra yang semakin kuat, serta rasa haus yang membakar tiap saraf pada tubuh yang membeku. Tapi semua terlalu diluar rencana bagi Siwon. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan sebenarnya.  
Suara lolongan anjing kembali terdengar. Dengan panik Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memberontak, membawanya melayang menembus hutan gelap dibalik bukit kincir angin tempat para petani menyimpan gandum.  
"Lepas!" Kyuhyun meronta berusaha melepas cengkraman kakaknya, tidak sakit, cengkraman Siwon bahkan tak terasa sama sekali. Hanya saja rasa benci dan marah masih menguasai sebagian dari diri Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan waktu 'minumnya' yang tertunda membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa dalam rasa haus tak tertahan.  
"Diam! Mereka mengejar kita,"  
"Mereka siapa?"  
Siwon tetap fokus pada hutan, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik angkatnya. Jubahnya masih terlihat sempurna tanpa celah walaupun dengan kecepatan extrem vampir tampan itu menembus hutan, entah kemana tujuannya.  
"Jawab aku Choi Siwon!"  
Siwon tetap bungkam, pikirannya masih fokus pada entah apa hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah gubuk kayu yang telah reyot termakan usia. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dari pergelangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari vampir tampan tersebut,  
"Siapa yang mengejar kita?"  
Siwon menghela nafas berat "paman..."  
Tatapan bingung terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun, tak perlu waktu dua kali untuk tahu bahwa Kyuhyun meminta sebuah penjelasan  
"Paman mengincarmu,"  
"Apa?! Tapi mengapa?"  
"Pertama aku minta maaf karena telah merubahmu, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu Kyu,"  
"Jelaskan Siwon!"

Still a prolog. Let me know if this fiction is worth enough to continue

Review


End file.
